Angel Diary's, Heaven on Earth
by GothicToeLicker
Summary: Francis Anthony is sent to earth on a special mission regarding his mortal, Gerard. This journal keeps his thoughts during his time on Earth. Frank must admit... Gerard is quite attractive in person... maybe being human isn't so bad after all
1. Prologue

It's not easy being a guardian angel over this guy. It seems like every time I try get him out of danger he finds a new hazard. This kid is a freaking hazard! And I would swear about it if it wasn't against my nature, if my supernatural lips would allow it. But of course I can't.

Part of being a guardian angel is that I can read thoughts, and I can do angel whispers to try to influence what they do. It's not an actual physical whisper, it's different. But as I watched this guy, only fifteen getting held to the ground with a gun on his head I whispered to him to keep his dumb mouth shut and let me handle it. I saw the future, and if he would have spoken, he would have been dead. I also controlled the guy, whispered doubts into his head so that he was too confused to take action against my poor victim, and kept him steady until the cops showed up. I'm giving myself a lot of credit, but that's because I'm allowed to. Being an angel is a big deal, and keeping that moron safe wasn't easy.

It only got harder as he grew up. When I talked the guy out of suicide, he'd just pick up a drink, or some pills. When nine eleven went down I was reading his thoughts. He had felt so completely helpless and alone. He felt like he wasn't doing anything with his life. He wanted to help people.

"So how are you going to do that?" I whispered to him. He got the idea to form a band.

It wasn't much, but I could see the future and knew what was going to happen. How many lives would be saved because guardian angels would tell depressed kids to listen to this band. But the Big Man, God, saw things I didn't. And that's when it got complicated.

"I have a special mission for you," He told me. "Gerard- (my human), is in trouble, and I fear you can no longer help him from this position. He needs something more personal, more real…"

"What does this mean, Lord?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"My good and faithful servant, you are going to be made human,"

Those words changed everything.

I am Francis Anthony, named after the saints, a Guardian…

Or as I am to be called now- Frank Iero, a human.


	2. Entry 1

Francis Anthony, Guardian Angel

Mortal journal entry # one

Nothing God showed me had me prepared for this, though I know it is not the Lord's fault. He knows all, yet if he were to show me everything in his power, I still would have not been ready. My biggest task right now is my mortal body. I always knew humans were fragile; certainly I've had to save Gerard's behind too many times. But it turns out I'm worse than I thought. I have to remember to eat. I have to pick up my feet when I walk otherwise I trip over nothingness. When it's hot I sweat. When I tripped because I was trying to figure out how to walk, and I slammed my knees on the cement my eyes leaked water. And possibly the worst, I get dirty. Thankfully there are things down here called showers. It's such a menial task, and it would seem unnecessary, but I cannot stand the filth.

The Father has given me the memories of a human to help cope with this, and to help it seem more natural. I am slowly losing my memories of an angel, not that there was much to hold onto. In the afterlife every day fades into another and every moment into the next. There is no time in heaven, so nothing to keep track of. I still recall the beauty of my home though. I, of course, remember God. And I remember my tasks as Gerard's protector, so I know everything about him.

Then why am I so afraid to meet him? Raymond, my helper here on earth (who I just remembered wants me to call him 'Ray') said I'll be meeting him tomorrow. Apparently I'm going to join their band. It is a good thing my infused memory of being a teenager knows how to play the guitar. I found one in my apartment and it turns out I can play quite well. I am not sure whether this is from the fake memories, or from the fact of being an angel. Either way, I am anxious to meet the boy I've been protecting his whole life, and I don't know why. This feeling bothers me. I know have a stomach, and it turns out it feels funny when I'm nervous.

Oh how new it all is.


	3. Entry 2

Mortal Journal Entry #2

So it seems there are two people who think they are my parents. God certainly works magic, for in both their minds and my own, I have lived a full mortal life as their son. I went to Catholic school as a boy, I was in punk bands as a teenager, and now it seems I am quitting college.

… and I had to tell them about it. Let's just say my 'father' was livid, and my 'mother' was heartbroken. They kept telling me I was throwing my life away, and I was scared that I might believe them. But no, it was part of God's plan. They kept asking me why, and the only reason I could give was that this band was going to do great things- which it was.

Oh, but I've gotten ahead of myself. So much excitement in one mortal day, it's hard to recall it all. Let's start with another thing I've learned about, which is sleep. I passed out sometime last night, and I was scared to death when I woke up. Ray was there, and he reassured me that I had only been sleeping. For some reason he was laughing as he did it.

I went and met Gerard, and along with Ray there was someone else. I remembered him from being Gerard's Guardian so long. It was Michael, err… Mikey, Gerard's little brother. They were blown away with my guitar skills, which surprised me slightly. These humans are so easily amused. I'm in the band, and we go out on tour in two days. I don't know what that means really…

But I had to call my 'parents' and tell them.

Gerard was different than I was expecting. Of course, I've known him his whole life. I've been spiritually with him through everything, but there was something different about physically seeing him in person. For so long he had been like a child that I've had to protect. He was my child to protect, and God's child. No, now it was different. He was a human, and I was a human, and he was beautiful. Absolutely stunning. It's amazing, the work of God's hands. Let us exalt him!


	4. Entry 3 and 5

Mortal Journal Entry # 3

I'm in a van right now, crowded in with the rest of the guys. I am, to say the least, excited about all of this. I'm a human, for one. But now I'm in a band, and the guys are marvelous. I absolutely love them already, especially Gerard. He seems taken by me. Although I feel guilty… he was just trying to look over my shoulder to read what I'm writing, and I had to politely turn away. He cannot know my secret. That would be unforgivable.

...

I believe he is asleep now. He's leaning over on my shoulder, either by accident or purpose, and breathing so softly. This has always been my favorite thing- watching him as he sleeps. He looks so much more peaceful when he's sleeping. I hated seeing him distressed when I would watch over him, so I would always sing little lullabies by whisper to him, just to see that peaceful expression come over him.

His eyelids are fluttering slightly, oh dear he's waking up.

He looked surprised to have wakened on me. Humans have such a funny way of talking, and I'll need to pick up on this better. "Oh shit, man, I'm sorry," he grumbled, rubbing sleep out of his eyes as he sat up. I tried not to wince as he cussed. I'm still not used to that.

I must remember to test it out later… now that I am human, maybe I can curse. But it is a sin, so I don't think I should, even with freedom of will. God would not be pleased…

But if I'm a human, wouldn't God want me to experience everything? Is this what temptation feels like?

Mortal Journal Entry # 5

I am nervous right now. We are about to perform, and I am freaking out. See, I'm learning to talk like a human! But still, freaking out. My hands are sweating and my stomach feels weird. I'm not hungry though, so it's not that kind of weird. Geeze, this human body is so weird!

Gerard and Mikey are asleep now, and Ray is driving, so I can write. Our performance was amazing! We were all very excited the whole time, and even afterwards. I could not believe the adrenaline! It is still running through my veins. Thank God for this marvelous experience! I am truly blest.


	5. Entry 9

Mortal Journal Entry # 9

I did it today. I cursed. While we were performing. I am part of back-up vocals, and when Gerard sang out the word 'fuck' I did it as well without thinking about it. And you know what? Nothing happened. I can curse without punishment. This is truly a strange sensation.


End file.
